Quest for Greatness
by SighDuck
Summary: Like many children, Harry Potter has chosen to become a Pokemon trainer. With his nightmarish relatives behind him, all Harry wants to do is enjoy his journey and build a powerful Pokemon team. But as him and his Pokemon grow stronger, Harry soon begins to attract unwanted attention, and is drawn into a dangerous plot...


A/N: Hey, people! I only recently created an account, and I figured I may as well put up some work quickly just to get the ball rolling. Be warned though, as this is quite old work. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Pokemon.

** Quest for Greatness: Chapter 1- First Pokemon**

Harry Potter was not the kind of boy you would expect to leave home at the age of ten. He was a kind, polite and smart boy who soaked up information like a sponge. Yes, his primary school teachers fully expected him to grow up, do exceptionally at school, get a degree and live comfortably and happily. They had noticed he had some issues, and his cousin Dudley and him did not get along at all, but they had brushed all that aside quite easily.

In reality however, Harry couldn't wait to leave home. In the region of Albion, once a child turned ten they had the opportunity to venture out into the world as Pokemon trainers. Pokemon were mystical creatures that all had mysterious and very dangerous powers at their command. Over time, humans and Pokemon had learned to work together- for the most part- and Pokemon became the backbone of all of humanity's culture. A Pokemon trainer was a person who caught Pokemon with a device known as Pokeball, and raised and trained them to do battle against other trainers. Pokemon trainers did not just battle Pokemon- there were several other things a trainer could do, like become a co-ordinator or Pokemon breeder.

It was a child's legal right to become a Pokemon trainer, and Harry thanked his lucky stars he had that right. Ever since the tender age of one, he had been living with his aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon and their son, Dudley. Harry's parents had apparently perished in a car crash- though Harry didn't know what to think anymore. Life with the Dursleys was very, very rough for Harry. From what he had deduced, his mother- who was Aunt Petunia's sister- had not gotten along at all with Aunt Petunia. The hatred between the two was most likely the reason he slept in the cupboard underneath the stairs, he was treated like a servant, he was his cousins punching bag and he was never fed enough. What made it worse was that the Dursleys spoiled Dudley rotten, and he was always forced to watch as his cousin was pampered and buried with toys and gifts.

But today was the day he would be leaving the Dursleys forever. His terrible guardians could do nothing to stop Harry from becoming a trainer, and they didn't want to either. Harry leaving meant they could live on their life like he never existed, and that was something they very much wanted.

But there a problem arises, as Pokemon training was very popular and Dudley too wanted to become a Pokemon trainer. The Dursleys were distraught at the idea of their Diddykins leaving them, but it was his choice and no matter how much they bribed and tempted Dudley he was firm in his decision. As a consequence, the Dursleys had tried to take out their anger at Harry and had managed to make his last few months with them hell.

Today was February the first, and it would be the day Harry would be receiving his new Pokemon. The Pokemon league challenge- the quest trainers took to travel around Albion and challenge the eight gyms with the hope of getting the badges required to enter into the Pokemon League tournament, which was in December- opened today, and it was the traditional date for children in Albion to receive their starter Pokemon. At the start of the current school year, all the students in his year level had been shifted into two different classes depending on whether or not they would be going on a journey with their Pokemon. The kids that were going had spent the school year so far learning about how to take care of their Pokemon and generally survive In the wilderness. Pokemon training was a very dangerous business and the ugly truth was that many children gave up or suffered sometimes fatal injuries at the hands of Pokemon, simply because they weren't ready to take the responsibility of living alone and caring after their Pokemon.

As it was the day Dudley was to leave the nest, Harry wasn't surprised when he was interrupted from his thoughts by the high screeching voice of his aunt at an early hour.

"Get up! Get up! Just because you're leaving today doesn't mean you don't have to do any work! Get dressed quickly and then go cook some bacon!"

Harry groaned and sat up, groping blindly beside him.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry's voice had a certain robotic quality to it, something that his aunt didn't miss.

"Don't take that tone with me! Today's the day Dudley ventures out on his own, to chase his dream of being the Pokemon champion! You should be more enthusiastic!"

Why his aunt thought he should be actually happy for his torrid cousin who had only spelled trouble for him in the past, he didn't know, but it sure wouldn't be happening. He also didn't know how she had managed to convince herself that Dudley's journey was a good thing, because just last week he had seen her crying her eyes out about it.

Harry got dressed quickly, and quietly made his way to the kitchen where he started making breakfast. He always got angry when he was forced to cook for the Dursleys,(which was everyday) but today was different. This would be the last meal he would cook for them, and today would hopefully be the last day he would ever have to see them. Tomorrow, when he woke up, he wouldn't be in his cupboard. He would be out in the world, just him and his Pokemon. The thought made him smile, and his good mood wasn't even ruined when his aunt came into the kitchen and started piling presents for Dudley on the table.

Soon, the food he made lay on the table, just fitting beside the mountain of packages. Harry watched from the corner of the room, munching on a piece of toast, as Dudley excitably opened present after present, ranging from expensive ultra-balls to an X-transceiver. Though he had moved past the point were he burned with jealousy whenever Dudley was lathered with presents and he was given nothing, he could not suppress the feelings of extreme envy when Dudley was presented with a Pokedex.

If there was one thing Harry wanted more than anything else- aside from what he was getting today- it was a Pokedex. So much knowledge in one little machine, all compiled by some of the world's most prominent figures and finest minds.

Silently, Harry promised himself he would one day be the owner of a Pokedex.

Soon, the time came to leave and Harry went quickly to his cupboard where he pulled out his backpack. It was of course an old one of Dudley's that Harry had stolen from his room, but it was in pretty good condition. Inside were the few changes of clothes he did have along with toiletries he had pilfered and a few packed lunches he had made for himself in the dead of night. Tucked into a hidden space was the meager amount of Dudley's pocket money he had managed to steal.

Harry was stopped in his attempt to sneak out of the house unnoticed by Uncle Vernon pulling roughly on his shoulder from behind and spinning him around to face him.

Uncle Vernon's face was grotesque as he leaned close to Harry and leered dangerously at him. "Now, boy, listen up and listen close. You've decided to leave our welcoming household to become a Pokemon trainer- probably trying to imitate Dudley-," Harry had to try very hard to hold back a snort, "that means no coming back. Once you leave that door, we do not exist. Our generosity extends only so far. Once you get sick of being responsible- which you will, being the hooligan you are- you can't come crawling back to us. Clear?"

Harry smirked- as if he would ever even want to come back! "Crystal clear, Uncle Vernon." Harry's uncle nodded, satisfied, and then shoved Harry roughly through the door with nary even a goodbye. As he walked up the drive and into the street, Harry relished the feeling of freedom and independence he got as the sounds of Aunt Petunia fussing over Dudley faded into the distance.

The school Harry went to was about a five minute walk from his house. The school would be where he would be receiving his trainers license and Pokemon. Earlier, people would get their starter Pokemon from Pokemon League sanctioned places, like a Pokemon Professor's laboratory. As trainer popularity grew however, the government had changed it so that schools would be the ones distributing Pokemon. Harry supposed it was a way to make giving out Pokemon easier and it also made anyone under 18 who wished to get a Pokemon have to go to school. There were exceptions, of course, for kids who got homeschooled- this, Harry knew, was popular with Johto migrants.

Harry reached the school quickly, eager to get his Pokemon. His very own Pokemon. The annual seeing off of the trainers event was one of the biggest the school held, and Harry wasn't surprised to hear loud music blasting as he entered the school proper. The main school building had a large, vibrant banner adorning it, a stark contrast to the bleak and drab concrete building. Proud parents were mingling, and children who Harry expected were the younger siblings of his classmates ran amok, shouting and yelling, caught up in the excitement. Harry didn't bother to look for his relatives among the crowd, but they were surely there- if it took five minutes to walk to the school, it took about thirty seconds to drive there, and Dudley refused to walk anywhere.

Harry made his way to the front of the crowd, skirting around clusters of people and dodging running kids. What he saw at the front however, was not what he had expected at all and left him dumbfounded and very much confused. Harry had expected to be presented with a choice of Pokemon, so he could evaluate them and pick one that suited him best. That was not what he would be getting. Indeed, in front of Harry was a large box, protected by a few teachers that was absolutely packed to the brim with Pokeballs. To the side, a large line of his classmates were waiting eagerly. Ahead of him was a sign that Harry peered close at to read-

'Pokemon Lucky Dip!

Congratulations, new trainers! To get your starter Pokemon, line up to the right of this sign, and at 8:00AM we'll let you in one at a time to get your Pokemon. After you've received your partner, please do stick around! We've got a great day of fun and festivities planned, including a jumping castle and barbecue!'

Harry sighed in deep annoyance and disappointment. He could see it already- he was going to end up getting a Wurmple, or a Weedle or something equally as useless and all his hopes and dreams would be crushed. Drearily, Harry dragged himself over to the back of the line, an unhappy frown marring his face.

Soon, it was time to begin, and despite his earlier dark thoughts Harry felt his mood uplifting and his excitement rising with each step he took closer to the box of Pokemon. Around him, the cries of his classmates surrounded him, as they examined their new Pokemon partners.

"Nooo!" One boy cried angrily,"I don't want a Zubat! They're useless!"

"YES!" A particularly jubilant boy shouted, "I GOT A BIDOOF!"

By the time it was Harry's turn, a deep well of nervousness appeared inside of him. This was it, the moment he had been waiting for- he had dreamt of this hundreds of times, and it had been his lifeline when things got rougher than usual at the Dursleys.

Harry slowly reached into the box, digging deep to find a Poke-ball that seemed right. Finally, he took a deep breath and picked a ball at random, leaving quickly so he didn't change his mind. Harry walked away absentmindedly, his feet leading him automatically to somewhere he could meet his Pokemon in peace, all the while staring intently at the red and white ball that felt oh so perfect grasped tightly in his hand. Harry finally walked far away enough that the noise couldn't reach him, and with trembling fingers he enlarged the ball with a tap of his finger and sent it soaring lightly into the air, where it popped open, red beam like light shooting out before materializing as a Pokemon on the ground.

The creature gave Harry a quizzical look, eyeing him skeptically. "Treecko?" It said.

Treecko was a small, green, bipedal reptilian Pokémon. It had yellow eyes with long, narrow pupils. Treecko's hands and feet each had three digits covered with tiny spikes. Its stomach and throat were red, and it had a line across its stomach resembling a pouch. Treecko had a large, dark green tail.

Harry smiled for what felt like the first time in years. He had a Pokemon, it was awesome and he was free. Harry knelt down to Treecko's level. "Hey, buddy. My name's Harry Potter, and I'm going to be your trainer. Do you know what that involves?" Harry said in a kind and patient tone.

In response, the wood gecko Pokemon slapped Harry harshly with its tail, giving Harry a look that plainly said,'What do you think I am, an idiot?' Harry laughed, even more pleased than before. "Heh, you've got spunk. I like that. I think we're gonna get on just fine, Treecko," Harry said. "But, first things first. How would you like a nickname?"

Harry's starter cocked its head to the side, before shrugging. Once again, Harry found himself smiling. "I'll take that as a yes. So, I guess I'll just start saying some names, and you can tell me what you like. Hmm... How 'bout Forest? Leafy? Green? Petal?"

Treecko, Harry found, was a tough customer. Each name he said was rejected, and Harry soon got the picture and stayed away from generic, cliche names. He learned that Treecko was a boy when he suggested the name Gwyneth and got slapped roughly across the face.

"What about... Hayate? Seems oddly fitting somehow..." Asked Harry. Treecko tilted his head up, and appeared thoughtful. Harry waited with baited breath, hoping he had found a name his Pokemon liked.

Finally, Treecko looked Harry in the eyes and gave a firm nod. "Tree, Treecko Treecko!"

Harry laughed, and with Hayate in tow he headed off. It was time to start his journey.

**XxXxXX**

A/N: Well, there's the first chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it. Please do take the time to drop a review and point out all the mistakes I no doubt made. If I'm convinced to continue, the chapters will probably be longer. Thank you.


End file.
